Another Me
by HanaNoTenshi4
Summary: This time, Jimmy makes a WELL made copy of himself. But he copy is more shy and respectful than the original, which can be a confusion for the rest of Miseryvill…
1. Feel Alone

This time, Jimmy makes a WELL made copy of himself. But he copy is more shy and respectful than the original, which can be a confusion for the rest of Miseryvill.

**Another Me**

A day like any other, in the most horrible city, called Miseryvill, were two suns land in the sky and in the hot and broke streets, you see monsters walking instead of people.

Jimmy, like mostly some days, has nobody to spend his time with. Is not like he were alone all the time, actually, he has some cool friends who he thinks he will not find in all his life, but there are some situations were no one of them can spend their time with him, like he wants it.

Jimmy is a normal boy of 14 years old, very clueless, and a little imprudent, but he's really kind and prepared to fin happiness in the rest of the people.

Is not the first time that he founds himself alone, obviously, but the last time he try to remedy it, he found himself running after a crowd of copys like him, but with a lot of defects.

But being alone was something that he can't stand. So, he turns to his best friend, Beezy Henious.

The devil-like-monster in fact, was the lazy and teenager son of

Lucius Henious the VII, the governing of Miseryvill, which makes Beezy the next heir. But that's not an interesting topic to Beezy, because since he met Jimmy Two-Shoes, his heart move out of the way of darkness and suffering.

Jimmy found Beezy sitting back in an armchair out of his house, which is not so strange.

"What's up, Beezy?" Jimmy asked, behind the armchair

"Oh, hi, Jimmy" Said Beezy without move his eyes away the sky

"Wanna play boleyball?"

"No, thanks I'm counting clouds." Answered Beezy

"Again?" Asked Jimmy, disappointed.

"Yes- Hold it…here it comes one …There!" He say pointing the sky "There are five already!"

Jimmy sighed and left his lazy friend counting clouds, it was ironic, because, the last time it happened, he was doing the exact same thing.

He decided went to his friend, Heloise.

She was a girl who doesn't care about the other people, at least it was Jimmy. She likes to torture souls and happiness. She really hates Beezy. But she has a heart, obviously, she has a crush on Jimmy. Maybe the reason is because Jimmy wakes up the rest of humanity that is left from her.

She's more than anything get used to create misery machines and help Beezy and Jimmy with their problems that, mostly of the time, are caused by their ability to make things without think of the consequences.

Jimmy knock the door of her house. Hoping she were in home.

A little figure with a red coat and a ponytail opened the door

"Oh, hi Jimmy" Said Heloise, with a spanner in her hands.

"Hi, Heloise" Said Jimmy smiling "Wanna play?" Said holding the ball in his hands.

"Sorry," The girl answered "I'm working in an alarm" She said while a smirk covered her face and left Jimmy see the thing that she was build.

A robot dinosaur with a minimization button in the head

"…cool…" Said Jimmy looking up to the machine" But, I have nobody to play with.

Heloise frown.

"Don't you ever think about it" She warned him.

Jimmy make a wet puppy face, making her know he needed a way.

"Ok" Heloise sigh "I think now is programmed to less wait time compared to the last one. Just don't kick it again." She said and walked away to her work.

"Fine! Thanks Heloise!" Shouted Jimmy and walked away

After walking a few meters, he found the machine that had caused so many problems weeks ago.

"Ok, this time, I'm not gonna mess it up!" Jimmy whispered to himself, a little nervous.

The blond boy put his head in the machine, and heard the voice of the metallic object saying 'Wait a moment, please, your copy is being processed'

After two minutes, a foot came out of the machine door. Jimmy moved his head out of the orifice, and contemplate it, exited.

It was a perfect copy of himself. With no more that two legs, and only one head, not like the other ones.

"Whoo hooo!" The boy shouted, scaring the copy.

The copy boy opened his wide eyes, checking himself and then to the other boy, seeing that they were very similar. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out of it.

"My name is Jimmy" Said the smiling boy coming closer and closer to him, exited. "And you are my copy"

"…a copy..?" The other boy repeat, shyly "…so you are… my master, sir?"

Jimmy stay quiet, amazed, realizing the copy could say a hole sentence.

"WEEEEE!" He shouted scaring the copy "You can talk!"

The copy stayed quiet, watching the boy.

"I'm not your master or owner! Let's be friends!" He said giving him a little hit with his elbow.

The clon rubbed the arm were the boy had hit him.

"…Fine …Master Jimmy" The respectful boy said shyly "And what is going to be my name…?"

"You will be…¡Jimmy Clon!" Jimmy hasn't got a good skill to put names "And don't call me master, ne? Just call me Jimmy" He said hitting him with his elbow again and taking him by the hand.

"O-ok… "

Sorry if I suck writing I'm not so good at english ^^; next chapter coming soon, review, and thank you very much for reading.

Flor-chan


	2. Two TwoShoes?

Chapter 2 of my fic, **Another Me**

**Two Two-Shoes?**

In a boleyball field, surrounded by lava and under two ardent suns, Jimmy Two-Shoes hint a satisfied smile that shows he doesn't feel alone anymore, even if it was only a copy and it doesn't count as a human or even creature. But he's happy to have someone who could be with him when he needs it. Besides, have more friends was something that he liked a lot. He's known as, probably, the most sociable person in all Miseryville. Some people can wonder how a boy like him survived to a city like this, well, let's say he's a happy two-shoes boy. Let's say he's optimist in all kind of situations. He's the kind of boy who maintains the rest of the people confident with only see him, and he's capacity to take all the things in the most happy way as possible.

"Ready?" He warned happily to his copy in front of him, separated by a net around of 2m high.

"Wha- what I'm supposed to do, Master?" Asked a little confused the copy.

"Just give it back to me with your fist! And call me Jimmy!"

"Ok…I'm sorry"

When the ball came to him, he hit it, but not so strong, lightly, and made the ball fall in the ground.

"It has to be strong! Give it back to me!" Jimmy said like and instructor or something.

"…Ok…I'm sorry" The boy apologized, closing his eyes, waiting to something bad happened to him.

"Don't worry!" Jimmy said "Keep on!"

After perfect the alarm system with some more things, Heloise put away her tools. Her hand was a little worn out and she was a little tired, but this is not something that she wasn't done before. She looked with pride the dinosaur she was built.

"Ok, I guess that this will keep away all those people who come into my house without even ring the bell" She said to her, satisfied.

Meanwhile, Beezy opened the door all of sudden, scathing his stomach with a face who says that he doesn't care so much.

Heloise looked at him with a confused look and then to the dinosaur with the same face.

"Damn" She whispered to herself.

Beezy walked to her.

"Helose, have you seen Jimmy? I think I haven't seen him in awhile.

"The last time I saw him, he was going to do a copy of himself to play boleyball" She said meanwhile she kicked the dinosaur and it broke up in front of her.

Beezy put a wet puppy face,

"He wouldn't think of replace me, right?"

"With a friend like you" She said with a kind smile "That for sure"

Beezy frown

"Well, I will go to look after him because he's _my _best friend"

Heloise turned to him with a defiant look.

"Oh,no! He's _my _best friend.

"No if I found him first!"

Beezy and Heloise ran to the door, both fighting to pass.

"And the public get wild!"

The victory shout of the boy was followed of a dead silence and then the claps of his smiling copy.

"Thanks, thanks" Said the boy inclined after the two words.

"What are we going to do now, ma-" The boy stop before he ended the sentence "I mean, Jimmy"

"Mnn" The boy think as he rub his chin. "I know! Let's go with Heloise, she's gonna get happy when she sees how good you tured out."

"¿…Helo…ise?" The boy asked, moving his head to left a little.

"Yes! She's my friend, at this time she would be in work, let's go!"

The boy took roughly the copy's hand again to go to Misery Inc. Were Lucius Henious the VII, was the person I charge to the misery of the city.

In a big hall, full of statues of the forefathers with the famous surname of "Henious", a couple of boys alike walked in.

"I 'll go to find Heloise, she most be in her lab or in Lucy's office. You can go for a walk in this place, is very fun if you don't make case of the warning signs" The boy said laughing.

"O-ok" The copy said, a little insecure.

The copy walked by the halls, as the Jimmy's noisy voice screamed 'Heloise' everywhere.

Obviously, the guards couldn't see the real Jimmy screaming, so they assumed that the copy was the real Jimmy screaming, so they grabbed him and take him to Lucius's office.

The copy was scared, he didn't know what he was done, he just was there, shaking.

"Two-Shoes" Was the monster-like-demon voice who came closer and closer to the copy. "I should imagined that an idiot like you was the one who make so much noise"

"I-I'm very sorry, Mr Lucius" The clone said, scared to death.

"Well you should be beca-" The demon stopped for a second, surprised. "Did you say…"Mr Lucius"? And you apologize?

"…Yes…Mr Lucius"

The monster was very surprised, quiet. Before he could say a word, another boy exactly like him opened the door, scaring both, screaming 'Heloise'.

"Oh, there you are Jimmy-Clon" The boy smiled to see him

"Master Jimmy" The copy answered.

"Master?" Lucius asked "What the HELL is happening here Two-Shoes?

"Oh, hi Lucy, it looks like you met my copy, Jimmy Clon.

It wasn't a surprise to Lucius that Jimmy put him an idiot name like that, but after the another incident, he try not to see more than _one_ Jimmy. Even if this is better than the original.

"Ok see ya~" Jimmy announced and he took his copy with him. "Oh, by the way, have you seen Heloise?"

There was no answer. Lucius stay quiet . And confused for a lot f seconds.

"Emmm, ok, by Lucy" Jimmy say goodbye and both went out of his office.

After a while Sammy arrived.

"Sir? Lucius?" Sammy moved is hands in front of Lucius's face but nothing happened.

Meanwhile, in the boleyball field surrounded by lava…

"I came fist!" Beezy complained.

"No, I!" Heloise screamed.

Then they stop by a moment, and they realized that nobody was there. A dead silence take over the place. But it was soon broke by Heloise's shout.

"The last in Jimmy's house _is not_ his best friend!"

"Hey! Wait!

Chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming soon. Thanks for the favs and reviews. Thanks for reading.

I think that Jimmy Clon is cute x3

Flor-chan


	3. Like A Little Brother

Part 3. Ilustrations, coming soon.

**L****ike a Little Brother**

In an outstanding house, for being the most normal around, Jimmy Two-Shoes and his copy were sited in a coach. Well, actually, only the copy, the real Jimmy was showing him a lot of things in a very fast way to give him an idea of how is the real world. But he was really fast, so the copy just could see them a little, besides, his reference of them was pretty fast too, so tell him about them didn't make so much difference. Jimmy was really exited. Jimmy Clon was like the brother he never had, and sped his time with him and teach him stuff was very fun. Even if he can't remember very much if he had a brother or not, was very amusing to have one.

"And this is my guitar" The smiling boy told him, as he showed him the instrument.

Before the copy could even touch it, Jimmy left it and brings him another thing.

"This is coco!" He told him as he held out a light blue colored teddy bear.

And then, the door opened all of sudden, leaving the two similar boys quiet looking at the door. They were Beezy and Heloise fighting to put their foot before the other person done it.

"I step the house first!" Heloise yelled.

"No I did it first!" Beezy shouted.

Beezy and Heloise turned to the two boys who looked at them with a confused look. Heloise stepped toughly Beezy's foot, which made him shout and move away his foot. So, Heloise passed first.

"It looks like he's very like you" Heloise replied, not taking her view of him.

"Yep! Isn't that great? We're awsome friends! He keeps calling me 'master' or something like that but we're firends!" Said Jimmy as he grabbed the copy's shoulder, scaring him, and bring him closer.

"Mhmmm" Heloise keeps looking at him. She knew that the fact of they being alike was going to be a problem sooner or later.

"Jimmy Clon! She's Heloise, the girl I mentioned." Say Jimmy pointing to Heloise.

The copy makes a smile, as he held "Coco".

"Nice to meet you, Miss Heloise" The clone said, as he make a little reverence.

Beezy walked to the copy. And he whispered in his ear, but it can be listened clearly.

"Don't be formal with her, it doesn't worth it"

Heloise frown and hit him with her foot. Heloise came closer to the copy enough to be hard Jimmy to hear. With her eyes opened and shine.

"So…" Started looking away, putting her hands together. "Why does Jimmy say about me?"

"Sure that you are a witch…" Beezy answered, distant. Heloise frowned again and run after him.

Maybe the reason why Jimmy doesn't listened what Heloise said and Beezy did it, is maybe because Beezy's ears might be more developed. Or maybe Jimmy just ignored her.

Jimmy sighed. He hated that this kind of thing happened so oftenly.

"Ok guys don't fight" Jimmy said, trying to step in. Then he looked away to the copy. "Ah, I almost forget, Jimmy Clon, those are my best friends. Soon you will be one" He smiled

Heloise looked at Jimmy with a concerned face.

"Jimmy, I don't think you can…"

"Hey, what do you think of going all to somewere! – The boy suggested without listening to Heloise.

"Wee!" Beezy celebrated "There's a restaurant that my father told me to go today!"

"Really? Let's go!" Jimmy took Jimmy Clon and Heloise and went in front.

"Mnnnn…Or he wanted me to stay away because something about a date? Bah whatever – Beezy whispered to himself as he followed his friends.

In a restaurant pretty expensive, the devil-like-monster, Lucius, was having a date. Trying to forget the perturbing image of the 14-year-old boy smiling with a detestable way with a boy exactly like him, who calls him 'master'. Since that boy come, Lucius start to wonder if he's mentally safe.

"Hey!" Lucius listened to the voice of his superficial girlfriend, waking him up. "You have been like five minutes looking at nowhere. My worst date ever!" She said looking away.

"I'm sorry Jez" Lucius said, trying to complacent her. By some reason, Lucius had a big fear of Jez would break up with him.

"Whatever" She said and stand up. "I'm going to the restroom."

Menwhile, without Lucius or Jez notice, four boys enter to the restaurant.

"Are you sure that Lucius told you that we can come?" Heloise asked to Beezy. Jimmy supported her looking at Beezy. Even he know that Lucius wasn't someone who give things to people very often, at least it was something good to him.

"I think so" Beezy said, eating thing of the mini bar without permission. " We are here anyway, right?"

"That's true. Come Jimmy Clon, you're gonna se that eating in a place like this is really fun!" Jimmy said as he took his hand and founded a table.

"O-ok, master" Jimmy looked at him "I-I mean Jimmy!" Jimmy smiled and they keep walking.

Heloise shrugged and follow the two boys , like it wasn't another option.

"I'll go in a minute!" Beezy shouted as he keeps eating.

Jimmy couldn't find a table, which made him recede of the copy, and let him confused and lost. He didn't know were he was supposed to go, and he neither found Heloise or Jimmy. So, he keep on walking looking around which prevent him to look in front, and collide with Luciu's materialist girlfriend, Jez.

"Hey! Be more care-" The women turned out so see with who she was crashed "Oh, it's you, the dumb boy"

"I-I'm sorry Miss" The copy apologized "I'm really sorry"

"…Is not big deal…" The women answered a little confused. "And since when you are son considerate?"

Just then, Lucius came to her.

"Jez, are back already?" He looked the boy with her "Two-Shoes? Or the copy?" Lucius never had been so confused.

In his table, Jimmy could see his copy, Lucius and Jez. Heloise looked the way he was. In that moment, a shiver runs around her back. She knew that this wasn't gonna end well.

"Hey guys!" Jimmy said as he walked to them running. Heloise decided to stand up.

To a couple of meters left, Jimmy stumble with a waiter who walked around with his plate, which made him lost his equilibrium, but fortunately, Jimmy could grab the plates before the fall over Jez and Lucius, but the waiter pulled accidentally Jimmy Clon, who pulled Jimmy and throw the expensive food over Jez and Lucius.

"M-master Jimmy! I'm sorry I'm _really_ sorry" The copy tried to apologize.

Jez and Lucius looked at Jimmy with fury in they eyes as he grabbed his copy nex to his body.

"Hehehe" The boy laughed nervously.

Even out of the restaurant, Lucius's furious voice could be listened.

"_**Two-shoes**_!"

Not a good situation, ahn? Something bad is gonna happen.

Chapter 3. Is getting closer to the end. At least you want it a little bit longer. Is up to you I dunno.

Thanks for the reviews.

The titule is cute x3 Poor Jimmy Clon. He is **really** sorry. He likes Jimmy very much.

Flor-chan


	4. Team To Win

THERE ARE SOME DRAWINGS OF THIS FIC: .com/art/Another-Me-Doddles-153408620

Please, see them!

"_Cuz we're one and the same, We're anything but ordinary, One and the same, I think we're almost legendary, You and me, the perfect team, Chasing down the dream, We're _**_one and the same_**_!"_

**Team to Win.**

In a restaurant far away two boys similar between them, looked scared to the two people who, accidentally, they throw food. The only thing that Lucius wanted was have a date, to forget the boy who frustrated everything that he made everyday, because of being so sickly happy. He didn't know how he get a copy, how does he get all his devotion, or even how he enter to the restaurant without reservation. But the only thing he wanted in that moment was making him pieces. Before he came, everything was perfect. The world was under his feets and he had everything he need. But everything had to change _that _day, for his misery.

"Agh! I was right, is the worst date ever! I'm out of here!" Jez yelled and went to the door trying to keep her elegancy even if she still has food.

"W-wait, Jez!" Lucius tried to stop her, but he couldn't.

"Don't worry, Lucy" The boy said as he removed some food of his head "We'll…clean it?"

"It's your entire fault and that thing's fault!" Lucius shouted.

"Hey! He's my friend and is not a thing!" Jimmy said pointing Jimmy Clon

The copy smiled.

"Hey, what…" Beezy enter to the place and start to laugh badly "HAHAHA!"

"Hey, is not funny!" Lucius yelled at him.

"Actually, it is" Heloise said trying not to laugh.

The little demon grumbles and went out of there, furious. "_I'm gonna do something about them, I will I have to. With one is more than enough."_

"Ok…that could have been worst, isn't it?" Jimmy said, trying to get things better.

"I guess…" Heloise said.

The copy looked down with sadness and guilty.

"I'm sorry, Master Jimmy, it was my entire fault.

"Bah, is nothing, is not the first time I drive Lucy insane."

"Like the time of the robot" Heloise said.

"Or the time of the rocket" Beezy added.

"Or the time of the hiccup and the dinosaur…" Jimmy remembered.

"Don't talk about it!" Heloise and Beezy said at the same time.

"Ok, ok" Jimmy said.

"The only bad thing about this…" Heloise continued "Is that Lucius never gives up without fighting"

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked

"I say that probably" She warned "He's gonna do something about it"

"Like that time when he locked me in the closet because I eat is chocolates" Beezy remembered "But at least I make friends"

"…Friends?" Jimmy asked, confused.

"Yep!" He said, taking a ball of fluff out of his pants.

Everyone shouted up, quietly.

"Ok…I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that" Heloise answered.

Jimmy looked down and then at his copy, worried.

"Can you help me to protect him?" Jimmy asked to them

"No problem here." Heloise said. "If there are more Jimmys…"

"Eh?" Jimmy asked.

"N-nothing, nothing" Heloise said shaking her hands.

"Mmm, and what about you, Beez? – Jimmy asked to Beezy

"Sure" He said, eating.

Jimmy smiled and held out his hand, to make the other three people to do the same.

"The 'Take-Care-of-Jimmy Clon' plan is on!" He said, laughing evilly.

The little and bitter demon was now in his bath. Trying to take off the food out of his body and wondering if Jez was able to see him at the face again. He will have more chances if that stupid boy hasn't come. He still remembers like it was yesterday the day that plague came. Everything started with a bus accident, which take him to the saddest place in the word. He questioned himself to order _a girl_ to torture him. Because of that, se fall in love with him. Stupid. But the day he came wasn't the problem, it was, ¿What will he do now? He had two of him. Besides, as Heloise told him, that things were indestructible. But…it doesn't hurt to try…Right?

Aa scary laugh came to him. He had a plan

In Jimmy's house, Beezy, Heloise and Jimmy Clon were sited in the couch. Meanwhile Jimmy was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Jimmy! The food ready?" Beezy asked.

"Idiot! The food is not for you!" Heloise said slapping him and pointing Jimmy Clon. "Is for him!"

"Awww" Beezy regret. "But I wanted some food!"

"I think you eat enough…"

Just after that, Jimmy enter to the room with a slushy with estrange colors.

"Here you go" He gives the weird glass to the copy "Is my secret recipe!"

Heloise looked at the glass, unconfident.

"Which what is this made?"

"I want some!" Beezy shouted.

Just then, the listened sirens of out of the house and they could see a lot of lights and cars. As they wondered what happened, the agent Molotov, opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Heloise asked furious.

Molotov grabbed toughly the copy's arm.

"I came for him" He answered as he went to the door.

"Hey! You can- Jimmy wasn't able to finish his sentence, because he was pulled away by agent Molotov's fist which made him fall over Beezy, and both stay disoriented.

"M-master!" The copy tried to get off, but he couldn't. They put him into a bus with bars in the windows, alike to the buses who goes to Miseryvill's jail.

"You can't do this!" Heloise said, even more angry. She took Molotov's shirt and make him confess.

"…Who make you did this?.." She whispered angry.

Jimmy and Beezy stand up of the floor and came closer to her, trying to listen to him.

"I did it!" Lucius voice came out of a helicopter, out of they reach. Heloise let Molotov go. And everyone looked at Lucius. "If I do that, it will no bother me anymore. If you want it, Jimmy, _come and get it_."

The cars, helicopters and the bus that take Jimmy Clon left.

Jimmy straightens and looked at the direction of the cars who left and whispered.

"…Of course I'm gonna do it…!

Ok I have to say it. This chapter SUCKS. I think I mess it up D: do you like it?

Thanks to 8mono  the reference of the car accident. The **Jimmy Two-Shoes creators** used this base to make the show. Thanks! And don't worry, I'm gonna make you some Jimmy x Jimmy Clon yaoi xD


	5. Jimmy The Hero To The Rescue!

Sorry for the delay ^^; school ate my life

**Jimmy**** The Hero To The Rescue!**

It was a dark, cold and scary night. Two kids were next to the most strengthen, gloomy, and darker jail the world had Jimmy Two-Shoes would know that the only fact of being alone was gonna bring so much troubles always? Some people may say it doesn't worth to risk so many things only for a copy, but for Jimmy he wasn't only a copy. He was almost a brother, and he never left a friend, no matter what people say about him.

"Where the hell is Beezy?" Heloise asked, irate.

"Mmm…I dunno" Said Jimmy scratching his head in confusion. "He said he will bring his 'secret weapon'."

"…That means something bad…"

Menwhile, a shadow could be seen surrounded by the bushes near them. Heloise prepared herself to any thing that could happen. Jimmy at least noticed it. So fast as them turned aroud, the shadow jumped to Jimmy's feets. Heloise sighed as sheput the gun down. It was Saffu. Beezy's girlfriend. She was eating Jimmy's shoe. As Beezy came from the brushes.

Heloise looked at Saffi and then ar Beezy.

"This is your 'secret weapon'?" She said, treating this as a joke.

"Sure! Saffi is really good with this stuff!" Beezy said.

"Whatever…"

Jimmy separated Saffi to his shoe as she smiled at him and went next to Beezy.

"Ok, guys" Jimmy said smiling "Thanks a lot for the help!"

"No problem" Said Heloise smiling as he took a map out of her bag "Ok, guys…This is we are going to do…"

.

Menwhile, in a cold and metallic jail, a scared copy is sitted with his arms aroud his legs, shaking. It was thinking, if it wasn't because of him, maybe his creator wouldn't have too many troubles. I was all his foult. He couldn't get it out of his mind, he made Jimmy and his friends have a really hard time. I wouldn't be so surprising if he didn't came to rescue him after that. Besides, he could do another copy anytime he wants. The fact that Jimmy replace him, make a little tear flow gently over his face. Even if he keeps telling himself that anything that Jimmy would do will make him happy, if it makes Jimmy happy. Just then, a noise could be hared over the cell, and he realized that someone had make an hole very stealthily, because he never noticed. Jimmy came out from that hole in a rope.

"Jimmy Cl!" He couldn't finish his sentence because the rope came off and made Jimmy fall.

"Beezy!" Heloise shouted meanwhile she jumped out of the hole to the cell floor. "You were supposed to keep the rope!"

"Oh, sorry, but there is a Butterfly over there that-" Before Beezy could finish, Heloise pull the rope and made Beezy fall. Saffi jumped behind him.

The clone stayed paralyzed, seeing that Jimmy really came after him. The boy stand up and hug very tightly Jimmy Clon, what prevented him to breath.

"Jimmy Clon! You're safee!" Jimmy said.

"M-master Jimmy…" The boy let the clone go. "D-do you really came here only for me?"

"Sure!" Jimmy said like it was an obvious thing. "You're my friend!"

The copy smiled.

"Emm…I would recommend you that we leave this place, but first let's see if no one is around" Heloise said.

"Let Saffi take this!" Beezy said. " She's awsome in this kind of stuff!"

"Whatever…"

Imendiatly, Saffi passed between the bars, with agility and looked side to side with cautiously.

"How did she…?" Jimmy asked himself.

Beezy crossed his arms with a pride smile.

Saffi keep walking cautiously to a guard. She ambush him from the back and knock him. She look around to make sure that there weren't no one else around, and looked to the guys in the cell giving them a victory sing with her hand.

"Ok, let's go" Heloise said as she get a laser with a pen form to cut the cell bars.

"C'mon, Jimmy Clon!" Jimmy take the clone hand and they run out.

.

Meanwhile, not so far away from the cell, Lucius was in his house. He was still thinking about what he had done. Was it too much? Of course not! What was he thinking abut? He is a henious. He most act like one. Without misery. Other way, the might end soften himself like that stupid Jimmy Two-Shoes boy. Never in his life he might permit himself to end like him. Never. After all, he was very fastidious, he had to take care of him sooner or later. He took the cup of coffee closer to his mouth, to keep thinking. Just then, the phone rang make him surprise and let all the coffee fall out in his face.

"What do you want?!" Lucius asked angry. The voice of the agent Motolov Could be heared from the phone._ Sorry, sir, but the clone escaped, we think that with some kids help._

"…Two-Shoes…" Lucius whispered as he half-closed his eyes with anger.

.

Meanwhile, Beezy and Saffi walked together behing Heloise, Jimmy and Jimmy Clon. Jimmy was telling him all the stuff they were going to do when they were back home. Heloise looked at Jimmy in a consoling way and she tried to call his attention.

"Jimmy…I don't think he…"

"Oh, right! You are gonna be Heloise and Beezy's friend too" Jimmy said to the copy.

Before Heloise could say another thing, Saffi get straighten and went in front. Heloise and Jimmy looked and Beezy, disconcerted. Beezy moved his shoulders.

"It looks like something called her attention"

Just after Beezy ended his sentence, Saffi came running to them, like he wated to tell them something.

"Lucius!"

It taked a second toa ll to reason what she said and why. Heloise was the first in notice it, letting go what she felt at the moment.

"…Oh,no…"

The little red demon-like-monster stand in front of them, with a million of soldiers behind him, making a smirk, waiting for they reaction. Lucius chuckled and say a short sentence, almost a whisper.

"Where are you think you are going,eh?"

.

Next chapter is the last one. Thanks for reading.** I DID'T WANT TO MAKE LUCIUS SO MEAN D:** the truth is I like him, he's funny Xd but whatever.

Flor-chan


End file.
